Why or Why Not?
by MizuneMinamiki
Summary: Why did she kill herself? If someone asked why she considered killing herself time and time again, she'd look at them with her dull, lifeless eyes and ask, "Why not?" (PikoxMiki.) Oneshot. Read the prequel [Safe from Harm]


**_Heyyyyyy guys! Piko and Miki needed some love in the fandom. Sure, it's not the happiest thing ever, but oh well. I hope you enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: Vocaloid doesn't belong to me!_**

* * *

Why?

Why did I fall in love?

Well...why not? I mean, love is supposed to be a beautiful thing. It's like...you finally feel complete, _whole_. Like the one thing you've waited for your whole life is _finally_ there, and will be at your side till the day you die?

But why? Why did she have to be suicidal?

This is one of the few times when the question '_why or why not_' cannot be applied. To me, at least. But to her, to a girl who's been verbally abused since the day she was old enough to understand what was being said to her...If someone asked why she considered killing herself time and time again, she'd look at them with her dull, lifeless eyes and ask, "Why not?"

What did she have to live for? Good question. Most of you are looking at me right now like I'm an idiot. You'd say that it's me. That I'm the one she lived for. Well, you're right. For a short time, at least.

I bumped into Miki in the hallway at school. Do you know how? She was running. Running from those sorry brats who felt the need to torment her for being too quiet and reserved. She ran into me, and immediately started apologizing to me like she thought I'd be one to hit her across the face and demand that she beg for forgiveness, just like everyone else in her life.

But I didn't. Because I don't care about how quiet she is. I don't care about her home life. I care about _her_. As a person. With feelings and a heart. And some of you out here, some of you who are looking at me and crying because you feel guilty, treated her as if she were an alien who didn't deserve to live. When I got to know her, she often told me that she thought you all would rejoice in her death.

And let me tell you _something_. When I got to know Miki, I learned that she was the most generous person you would ever meet. But she would only be that way if you gave her the chance. She had the most amazing laugh that none of you ever got to hear because you robbed her of her happiness.

Miki was charitable, despite the things that were done to her. She knew a little girl with cancer. And to give that little girl a gift she'd cherish for a very long time, Miki chopped off all of her hair. From the waist to the shoulders. And she gave that girl a wig as a Christmas present. And it's sad, really, when rumors flew around school saying she was only trying to fit in with the popular crowd. No one knew the truth except for me. And none of you bothered to listen when I tried to explain.

Miki...she was the greatest person in the world. I helped her out. And then I fell in love. And I could tell by the look in her eyes that she had, too. Our relationship was strong for almost two years; she didn't even seem affected when the torture continued, because when she came to me, she was all better. Like nothing ever happened.

And then I got a phone call.

And do you know what her last words to me were? She said, "Piko, I'm pregnant. This is the last straw. Daddy's gonna kill me. So I'll do it for him." And the phone cut off. I didn't even get an '_I love you_.' No farewell.

Her house was just down the street from mine. So I ran. And I tried to get there before she did anything to hurt herself. I thought I could talk her out of it. We didn't have much more left in school, anyway, so once that was over, she and I could move into a nice little apartment and start a new life together. She would be free from those who hurt her and I would be at her side until the day I died.

But I was almost there. Almost to her house when I heard the gunshot. I didn't keep running. It was like...the sound numbed me completely. I could only fall to my knees and beg and pray that she didn't have the courage and fired in another direction.

And when I got to her house, the door was unlocked. And I saw her. In the bathroom. Blood everywhere. Her eyes were closed, and I knew I would never be able to look into them again. I would never hear her sweet angel voice saying my name. Never again.

Not only did the bullying she receive kill Miki herself, but it also took my baby. And with them, they took my happiness.

I know it's not tradition to give a speech on a life story here, in a eulogy, but I want everyone to know that Miki was an unfortunate, tortured soul. And that's why she left us. Even I, the one person who brought her joy, couldn't make her truly happy enough to endure it. So why am I making you all feel bad about yourselves?

Well, why not?

* * *

**_Thanks to those of you who read! And an even bigger, sparkly thanks to those who will take the time to review!:D_**

**_(:Mizune_**


End file.
